


Welcome to Hogwarts

by meganramirez



Series: Hogwarts for You! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where magic comes from the wand and within. Journey with your friend, Raven, into the wizarding world and the environment of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hogwarts

The letter came in the middle of the night, wrapped in an envelope and dropped onto your pillow with the whisper of a thud and the simple sound woke you up. You look around and see no one in the box you call your home. You pick it up, feeling the old parchment slide into your fingers. There's no light, so you do what you promised not to do. You made some light, simply by beautiful, blue, floating orb is in the middle of the room, illuminating the four corners of your very humble 

abode. You see an insignia, a shield with a lion, a snake, a honeybadger and a large bird, under the word: "Hogwarts" and over the words: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." You lightly skim your fingers over the words before breaking open the old-fashioned seal, seeing a parchment papered letter inside. You slide it out, dropping the envelope and reading the letter itself:

"Dear (Your name),  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We very much look to recieve you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall"

You look at the next paper, seeing an excessively long list, but still not understanding the contents of the letter you just read:

1 wand best accustomed to you  
2 sets of Hogwarts uniforms  
The books required for your schedule (also attached)  
Cauldron for Potions.

"Whoa, wait?" You stop reading and look up, "Potions?"  
"Yep," you hear a girl say and you look up, seeing a teenager not much older than you looking inside your box. Her dark brown hair was tucked under a green hood and her emerald eyes looking right at you. She had freckles across her nose and she looked...like an awesome person, "As in cauldrons and eye of newt and stuff like that you normally see in movies with witches." She had a Cockney accent, intelligence laced into it, along with a sense of cleverness, "Hi!"

"Uh...hi," you murmur and she holds out a hand.

"I am Raven. Nice to meet ya!" She smiles and you shake her hand, then pull back, looking at the letter again, "Well?"

"What?"

"Your name? You gonna tell me?" She says and you do, starting to like her more and more, "Cool. Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," you say. She crawls in and sits down on the blankets you use to comfort yourself and sleep a little easier in this run down home, "Sorry that it isn't much."

"No problem. I live in a box too. Just down the street," she pulls down the zipper and takes off her jacket, showing her wearing a white tanktop caked with dirt and stuff you don't want to mention, with a necklace around her neck. It was a  thin silver chain connected to a triangle with somethjng inside, but she tucks it in before you can see it, "So? You ready?"

"For...what?"

"To go to school?" She smiles and you just stare at her, then laugh, but not too loudly, since you already angered Mr. Robinson for being too loud this morning. She stops and frowns at you, "What's so funny?"

"Raven, I haven't been to school in five years!" You keep laughing and she growls in her throat, so you stop.

"So, what? You're fourteen? So stopped when you were nine. Yeah, well I've been on the streets ever since I was seven, and I'm sixteen. Be grateful that someone's offering you an opportunity for you to learn. There's someone betting for you. Don't let it go to waste,"  she said, and crawled back out, leaving her jacket behind.

"What was that all about?" You scoff and look at the light, which...isn't blue? It was...red, "What the heck?" You go to touch it, but it disappears and you jump back, your hand rubbing, against something soft and fuzzy. You look down and see Raven's green jacket. You pick it up, and you look at the entrance of your box, where Raven entered and exited with barely five minutes in between each action.  _Someone offering me an opportunity?_  is it worth it? Probably, "Wouldn't hurt to try."

You grab the jacket and leave the box, entering the dirty aley filled with more homeless people and orphans, just like you. You pull over the makeshift hood you made with the pieces of cloth you found from the dumpsters behind the clothing and fabric factories. It helped a bit, but not enough to fight off the threatening cold of winter. It was unbearable to get out and find food, especially with your small size. It isn't easy to fight off people, so sympathy would have to get you food. Even that was scarce.

"Raven?" You whisper, trying to find her, but there isn't a response back, so you keep walking. You reach the end of the dark and sad alley, reaching the road where few cars go by. Then again, the neighborhood is famous for its poverse population. You walk on the sidewalk, trying to find the mysterious girl when you see a person in a dark cloak with a tall hood walking in your way, "Excuse me!" The figure stops, but doesn't turn around, so you can't see its face, "Umm, have you seen a girl through here? She was wearing a white tanktop and had dark brown hair-"

 

"And a silver necklace with the cloak of invisibility, the stone of resurrection and the Elder wand?" his dark and chill voice rang out and you step back.

"What is that?" You ask, slowly stepping back.

"The necklace she tries so hard to hide," he said and turns to you, showing his mask of a skull covering his ghostly pale face. You gasp and keep walking backwards, and for every step you take back, he took a slow step forward,"But it isn't as important as the fact that she went looking for you. Why would she look for you, unless you...recieved an acceptance letter from Hogwarts." He took a large step forward, and you trip on the sidewalk edge, "Who are you, young soul?"

You hear someone yelling your name, and the man yells something as well, "Stupefy!" A red stream of lightning heads right for you, and everything turns slow motion. Only the sure end of your miserable life is seen clearly, and you hear something, but it's too distant for you to comorehend, suddenly, a scarlet stream if lightning cuts in front ot the red, and it cuts off. You look to the source and see a person standing on the other side of the street, holding something up at the figure in front of you. It takes a moment for you to realize that it's Raven. She says something else, and a stream of red flowed gowards the figure, knocking him down. 

"Oi!" She yells and runs over to you, "I knew they were gonna come, but I didn't sweat it."

"What was that?" You ask and try to stand up, but Raven grabbed your shoulder and pulled you up. You regained your balance and stand up, seeing Raven grab her jacket from the floor, "Raven!"

"What?" She said, putting on her jacket, "Oh, right. You asked a question. Gotcha." She starts walking and heads to an alley with a gate, "Well, that was a death eater."

"A what?" You catch up with her and step in, stepping aside as she closes the gate.

"Death eater," she looks at you, "The bad guys."

"Bad guys? For what?" You ask and follow her as she made her way through the obstacles of dumpsters and fallen fire escapes. Raven stopped and turned around, the  cursex silently under her breath.

"Hide!" She hissed and you duck down next to a dumpster, trying to hide yourself from wherever the danger is, "Okay," she whispered, "I'll tell you later on about everything, but right now, I need you to concentrate on moving that fire escape over there," she pointed to a fire escape that looked like it was discarded out of a window and left there for a giant to pick up, but it was in an alley that the entrance faced them, but it was pretty far off.

"That! Daleks that, let's just run!" You whisper and she rolls her eyes, then raises her wand, "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Windgaurdium leviosa," Raven whispered and the fire escape...floated up. You stare at it, your mouth nearly open and she mkves it to the left. Hard. So hard that it makes a loud sound and it falls down. You hear loud footsteps and they get louder and louder, then the group is right in front of you, but they don't see you. instead, they run down the alley, yelling as they ran. You watch them until they reach the end of the alley and turn left, "Alright," Raven says, slowly standing up, "Lets get out of here."

 

She led you to another alley, and up a fire escape, in the window of an abandoned apartment and stood in front of the fireplace. she dug through her pockets and came out with a small sack, "Step in the fireplace," she said, but you don't. Instead, you stand there and freeze. She sighs deeply and walks over to you, dragging you to the fireplace,  stepping in with you, "Either you listen, or I'm going to have to baby you through everything." She put her hand in the sack and scooped out some green powder, "Just repeat the words: Diagon Alley in your head."

"Okay?" You say and close your eyes, repeating the words in your head: _Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley..._

You hear a sound of the light thud of the powder being dropped, but you continue, and a warm sensation takes hold of your body, raising your arm hairs and back hairs.

"Alright," Raven says when it stops and you open your eyes, seeing a dark room with figures strewn about, "We're here." She steps out of the fire place and grabs something from the top of a box, "You stay with me. Don't stray away. Listen and do everything I tell you."

"Where are we?" You ask, stepping out of the fireplace as well and following her.

"You'll learn at school," she said, walking to a wall. She took out the stick she used earlier and pointed it at the wall, "Accio Ostium!" You hear wood groaning as if being pushed under pressure and a CRACK, then you see Raven reach forward and grab something, then twisting and turning.

"Bloody hell!" You yell and see that a door had showed up where wall had been simply moments before. Raven smiled at you in the light and winked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," she said and stepped out. You sigh, and you follow her, seeing as staying with her was one if the rules and she was right. You haven't seen nothing yet.


End file.
